The present invention is directed to an article information display system and, more particularly, to a bracket for receiving a rail such that the bracket and rail may be attached to a shelf edge.
Article information display systems may be used to electronically provide information about an associated product. The system typically utilizes price tags having a variable display surface, such as an LCD (liquid crystal display) surface, to electronically display information about the product. For example price, price per unit weight, and other such information may be displayed. Such a system may be used in supermarkets, drug stores, grocery stores, hardware stores, auto parts stores, or other settings where variable article information is desired to be displayed.
The article information display system reduces the labor that is required to update the information on the tags, and diminishes the chances of displaying an incorrect price due to human error. Furthermore, the electronic article information display system facilitates the changing of a large number of prices at once, as all of the prices may be controlled and changed at a central computer. Furthermore, the check out counters in an establishment utilizing the shelf edge display system may be electronically linked to the same computer that controls the display tags, which ensures that there are no discrepancies between the displayed price and the price registered at the checkout counters.
In order to install such a display system, an auxiliary rail that is designed to interact with an electronic display tag is mounted to the store shelving units. To mount the auxiliary rails, existing store shelves may be disassembled and a customized shelf edge display system installed in its place. However, it is quicker, easier and more economical to retrofit the auxiliary rail to an existing conventional shelf edge. It has been found that several difficulties may arise in attempting to mount such an auxiliary rail to existing shelf edges. For example, there are a number of differing types and shapes of shelf edges that must be accommodated. Furthermore, the rail must be securely mounted to the shelf edge, as the mounted rail should be able to withstand forces that tend to pull the auxiliary rail away from the shelf edge. These forces may applied by products located on the shelves, customers, or by other means.
Accordingly, there is a need for an adaptive interface which can be used in conjunction with various conventional shelf edge designs, which can be securely mounted to the shelf edge and securely receive an auxiliary rail therein, and which provides a standard base upon which a rail system for an electronic display system may be mounted.
The present invention is an adapter clip that enables the installation of auxiliary rails and other components of the electronic display tag system onto conventional, preexisting store shelving assemblies. The adapter clip eliminates the need for substantial modification to the preexisting shelving assemblies, does not require removal of the products from the shelves, and does not require the use of complex tooling or a significant amount of manpower. The clip can fit into a wide range of shelf edges, and can be held securely to the shelf edge and to the auxiliary rail. In one embodiment, the invention is an adapter clip for receiving an auxiliary rail having an upper slot and a lower slot, the adapter clip being shaped to be received in a shelf edge having an upper and lower groove. The adapter clip comprises an upper flange and a lower flange, the upper and lower flanges being shaped to be received in the upper and lower groove, respectively, to thereby couple the adapter clip to the shelf edge. The adapter clip further comprises an upper tang and a lower tang, the upper and lower tangs being shaped to be received in the upper and lower slot, respectively, to thereby couple the adapter clip to the auxiliary rail.
The present invention is also a rail for receiving a tag therein, wherein the rail includes one or more raised protrusions to block the tag from substantially sliding with the rail. In one embodiment, the invention is a rail for receiving a display tag therein comprising a backing having a top edge and a bottom edge. The rail further includes an upper flange extending from the top edge and a lower flange extending from the bottom edge, the upper and lower flanges defining a channel therebetween for receiving the tag therein, and a protrusion extending into the channel to block significant lateral movement of the tag when the tag is received in the rail.
The present invention is also a rail for receiving a tag therein such that the tag is properly located in the rail to ensure proper inductive coupling between the rail and the tag. In one embodiment, the invention is a rail for receiving a display tag therein, the display tag having a conductive coil having an upper portion and a lower portion. The rail receives a conductive loop having an upper portion and a lower portion, and includes backing having a top edge and a bottom edge, an upper flange extending from the top edge, and a lower flange extending from the bottom edge. The upper and lower flanges defining a channel therebetween for receiving the tag therein. The backing is shaped to cooperate with the tag such that the one of the portions of the conductive coil is located adjacent one of the portions of the conductive loop when the tag is received in the rail.
The present invention is also a tag that is shaped to be received in a rail having a conductor loop. The tag has a conductive coil, and includes a projection for engaging the rail so that the conductive coil is located adjacent the conductive loop. In one embodiment, the invention is a tag for being received in a rail and for displaying information about an associated product, the rail receiving a conductive loop having an upper portion and a lower portion. The tag comprises a body having a front surface for displaying the information and a conductive coil. The conductive coil has an upper portion and a lower portion, wherein the body cooperates with the rail such that when the tag is received in the rail the one of the portions of the conductive coil is located adjacent one of the portions of the conductive loop.
The present invention is also a tag that is shaped to be received in a rail, wherein the tag includes a boss for preventing the tag from substantially sliding within the rail. In one embodiment, the present invention is a tag for being received in a rail and for displaying information about an associated product, the rail including an upper flange and a lower flange defining a channel for receiving the tag therein, the rail including at least one protrusion extending into the channel. The tag comprises a body having a front surface for displaying the information, the body including a recess for receiving the protrusion therein when the tag is received in the channel such that the protrusion cooperates with the tag to block significant lateral movement of the tag within the channel.
The present invention is also a tag for being received in a rail, wherein tag includes a tab to retain the tag in the rail. In one embodiment, the present invention is a tag for being received in a rail and for displaying information about an associated product, the rail including an upper flange and a lower flange defining a channel for receiving the tag therein. The tag comprises a body having an edge surface, a front surface for displaying the information, and a tab extending from the edge surface, the tab being shaped to be received in the upper flange or the lower flange when the body is received in the channel to thereby retain the tag in the rail.
The present invention is also a tool for uncoupling a tag from a rail. In one embodiment, the present invention is a tool for uncoupling tag from a rail, the rail having an upper flange and a lower flange defining a channel therebetween, the tag having a tab received in either the upper flange or the lower flange when the tag is in the channel. The tool comprises a generally flat finger having a tapered edge, the finger being shaped to be received between the flange receiving the tab and the tab to urge the flange and tab apart, and wherein when the tool is moved down the length of the tab the finger urges the entire length of the tab apart from the flange to thereby uncouple the tag from the rail.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following description, the accompanying drawings and the appended claims.